


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Nostalgia, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This last box is smaller than the others and filled with binders. Red blinks, startled. “I didn’t pack these.”</p><p>“Yeah, your mom gave it to me,” Green says. “I was wondering when we’d run into this one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> For [Amber](http://yoosk.tumblr.com), who was really stressed out and wanted some fluffy redgreen as a pick-me-up. [Originally written](http://ventifacts.tumblr.com/post/37692342131) 2012-12-10. For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #3, "Memory."

“You should go to sleep,” Green says. “We can finish this tomorrow.”

Red ignores him, quietly opening another box. The two of them returned from Pallet a week ago, carrying a few boxes filled with things from Red’s old room at his mother’s house. It’s been a week of unpacking and nostalgia, finding old posters and books, t-shirts that neither of them fit into anymore.

This last box is smaller than the others and filled with binders. Red blinks, startled. “I didn’t pack these.”

“Yeah, your mom gave it to me,” Green says. “I was wondering when we’d run into this one.”

He sits down on the hardwood floor beside Red, careful not to disturb the pikachu that’s curled up and sleeping against Red’s back, and reaches inside the box to lift one out. It’s a photo album, and when Green flips it open, the dust makes Red sneeze. It’s filled with pictures from Red’s childhood, carefully labeled in his mother’s soft script. Green isn’t in the pictures at all.

“It’s weird to think that there was a time when I didn’t know you,” Green says.

“It wasn’t very long.”

Green laughs. “Well, yeah, it was like. Five years or something? I moved to Pallet when I was five, so…yeah.” He leans against Red, bumping shoulders. “Still. It’s weird.”

They lapse into silence, flipping through the pages. “Man, you were _so small_ back then,” Green mutters, half to himself.  He glances at Red out of the corner of his eye and realizes that he’s blushing, just slightly.  Green raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“It’s just…weird,” Red says, reaching out to splay his fingers against one of the cellophane-wrapped pages. From between his fingers peeks out a photo of Red and his mother in front of a Christmas tree. Red’s hair is messily spiked and his smile is shy.

“Come on,” Green says, “Let’s find the ones with me in them.”

Red looks at him. “I thought you wanted to go to bed.”

Green pretends not to hear him, taking the album from Red’s lap and putting it aside before digging inside the box for another one. Red nudges him, and Green laughs a little. “This is an exception,” he says.

“You just want to see your own photos,” Red says.

“Well, yeah, because those are the best ones,” he says. “Don’t you want to see them?”

Red shakes his head. “I can see them tomorrow,” he says, reaching for Green’s hand. When Green turns to look at him, Red smirks. “I’ve got the real thing right here,” he whispers, before he leans in for a lingering kiss.

When they finally part, Green murmurs, “Let’s go to bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Red replies.


End file.
